deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Legion (Mass Effect)
'Legion '''is one of the last party members acquired in Mass Effect 2. He is a unique platform made by the Geth to explore space outside of the Perseus Veil and interact with organics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Possible Opponents *Deadshot (DC Comics) *Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) *Sektor (Mortal Kombat) *Jackson Briggs (Mortal Kombat) *HK-47 (Star Wars) *R2-D2 (Star Wars) *Garrus Vakarian (Mass Effect) *Claptrap (Borderlands) *343 Guilty Spark (Halo) *Lopez the Heavy (Red vs Blue) *Scaramouche (Samurai Jack) *Ana (Overwatch) *Bastion (Overwatch) *Orisa (Overwatch) *Widowmaker (Overwatch) *Zenyatta (Overwatch) *RoboCop *The Terminator *The Sniper (Team Fortress 2) *Sinon (''Sword Art Online) *Quiet (Metal Gear) Death Battle Info Background *Platform Designation: 2A93 *Height: 6' 6" *Age: Unknown *Occupation: Terminal of the Geth and former Crew-member of the Normandy *Gamer Profile: Infiltrait0rN7 *"No Data Available" on why he has Commander Shephard's N7 Armor Mobile Platform Unit *Superhuman physical characteristics *Synthetic muscles provide great agility *Immune to pain and exhaustion *Was designed to act independently outside of Geth space **While standard platforms contain 100 programs, Legion's holds 1,183 programs to give better independent decision-making while away from the Geth consensus for long periods of time *With Reaper codes given to it, it can crack through any security measure Abilities *Expert Marksman *Expert Grenadier *Capable Hand-to-hand combatant *Skilled Hacker Omni-tool *Omni-tools are projected orange holographic displays that appear on the user's forearm *They are multipurpose diagnostic and manufacturing tools as well as computers used for a variety of civilian and battlefield tasks *They are standard issue for soldiers and first-in colonists *They can be used for many different sorts of applications **Flashlight **Scanner **Repairing items **Dispensing medi-gel **Programming and hacking **Camera **Video, audio and holographic communication **Projecting holographic images; omni-tattoos **Downloading and playing video games **Converting items into omni-gel **Manufacturing objects in real time **Using Tech Talents and Powers **Applying upgrades to items Weapons *M-98 Widow **Deadly anti-material sniper rifle **Weighs in at 39 kilograms or 86 pounds **Can pierce through armored vehicles and the highly durable Krogan **No ordinary human can fire it without breaking an arm *Geth Pulse Rifle **Geth made rifle that fires a rapid stream of high-energy phasic slugs **Very effective against shields and biotic barriers, but moderately effective against armor *Combat Drone **It can be deployed to distract an enemy while stunning the target Feats *Investigated numerous planets such as Eden Prime, Therum, Feros, Noveria, Virmire, and Ilos to find Commander Shephard while surviving several run-ins with Alliance Soldiers *Casually shrugged off an assault rifle round that blasted a hole through his chest *Like all Geth can think the speed of light *Saves Commander Shephard and his squad from a Husk ambush *Survives a drop from a tremendous height without a scratch *Helps Commander Shephard in ending the Geth Heretics once and for all *Survives the suicide mission through the Omega 4 Relay *Strong enough to lift Commander Shephard one handed *Sacrificed itself to give the rest of the Geth full intelligence and reunite both Quarians and their former creations Faults *Can still be destroyed or disabled *As a gestalt intelligence, it's programs need to come to a consensus before he can answer a question or take an action **An example of this is when deciding what to do with the Heretic Virus 573 programs favor rewriting and 571 favor deletion, but he placed the decision on Commander Shephard *Can be easily reprogrammed by Cerberus *Is mostly driven by logic than emotion *No effective melee weaponry *A glass cannon *Cares for the well being of the Geth to the point of betraying Shephard if they choose the Quarians over the Geth *Kinetic Shields can't protect the user from toxins, radiation, extreme temperatures, and directed energy weapons Category:Robots Category:Technology users Category:Hacker Category:Snipers Category:Space explorers Category:Mass Effect Characters Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Gun Wielders Category:Vehicle Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Home Console Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Assassin Category:Warrior Category:Characters with multiple Personalities Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Xbox Characters Category:Marksman Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Shield Users Category:Future characters Category:Virtual Reality Combatants